


Resolutions

by novalillies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, These two are dorks, i dont know what to tag this as im sorry, its still 2016 in my timezone rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novalillies/pseuds/novalillies
Summary: Zenyatta takes a break from the Overwatch New Year's Eve party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! i have absolutely no clue how anything here works. this is literally my first fic. i love these two and i love cute things so i hope you enjoy!!!

     New Years Eve, 2076. The base was practically buzzing with the festivities well underway, the mood light and joyful. Of course, the main event was happening inside, away from where Zenyatta currently was. The omnic cared for all of his teammates, but even he had his limits when it came to socializing, especially with such an energetic group. He just happened to be very skilled in slipping away silently and unnoticed, something he was grateful for. 

     Though he could not feel it himself, imagining the winter chill nipping at his face and the salt from the sea breeze fill his nose was soothing. Especially at night, he loved the sight Gibraltar provided. In the distance he could see lights from a nearby town, a soft amber glow reflected on the water from the parties the civilians were enjoying. If he could smile, he most definitely would at the serene sight. Instead, a blissful if not tired sigh came from him. 

     “Enjoying the view?” Came a voice. Though Zenyatta had flinched in the slightest at the sudden interference, he very quickly relaxed as he identified the new presence to be that of his student. 

     “Of course. Gibraltar is beautiful at night.” He mused. Genji hummed in agreement as he smoothly settled on the ground next to him, mirroring his lotus position. 

     The silence that followed was comfortable. At this point, words were hardly needed between them to get a point across. It was like they had their own language based on body language alone, which was perhaps a feat in itself considering one of them usually wore a mask and the other had no expressions to speak of. At times Zenyatta prided himself on the fact that it was perhaps hard for some people to get a read on him as this made him less of a burden, but Genji was always able to see right through him. 

     He glanced at the cyborg now to see he had fallen into a meditation. His unmasked face was absolutely beautiful in the moonlight, the lights on the water creating new colors that glowed softly on the scars that streaked across his face. He had tried to style his freshly dyed green hair, but there was simply no escaping the mess that the helmet always provided him. Zenyatta had always found the slightly tousled look to be endearing, if not adorable on him. Often times Genji disagreed, considering he usually removed his mask for special occasions such as this, and wanted to look nice. Zenyatta thought Genji always looked nice. 

     “... Master?” 

     “Hm?” 

     “You’re staring.” 

     “... Oh. My apologies.” Zenyatta did well to turn away at that, his body language giving away his embarrassment. Genji shifted into a position much more relaxed and turned his attention to the omnic entirely. 

     “What’s up?” 

     “What’s up? Well, if you would like a literal answer I would have to say ‘the stars’, of course.” 

     “Zenyatta.” Now Genji was the one staring at him. His brow was knitted together with worry, his eyes slightly scrunched up causing little wrinkles to appear on the corners. “You know what I really meant.” 

     “Well, currently you are what’s up, my student.” 

     “Have I done something wrong?” 

     “No!” Zenyatta spoke too quickly, too eagerly. Genji’s eyebrows shot up for a second in surprise before returning to confused worry. Zenyatta pulled on the collar of his sweater awkwardly. 

     “You have done nothing wrong. I am merely wondering why you are out here in the cold with me, when you could be enjoying yourself inside.” Genji suddenly laughed at that, a wonderful sound that caused one of Zenyatta’s processors to skip a beat and a fan to silently pick up on RPM. 

     “Master, I enjoy spending time with you the most. And to be honest, I needed a bit of a breather myself,” He was smiling now. Gently he rested a hand on Zenyatta’s knee, giving a soft squeeze. “Admittedly I was a bit worried when you left so early. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

     The omnic tilted his head to the side and hummed, his hand resting atop the cyborg’s. Zenyatta could swear he could detect a hint of pink on Genji’s cheeks, but decided to give the other the benefit of the doubt. Genji looked at their hands for a moment and worried his lip between his teeth. 

     “There’s something on my mind if you’ll hear it, Master.” He said quietly. It was Zenyatta’s turn to shift his position. Genji watched as he turned to face him head on, his hand never leaving the cyborg’s upon his knee. Once he finished he tentatively removed Genji’s hand from his knee in favor of clasping it between both of his, a mechanical thumb rubbing reassuring circles. 

     “You are welcome to tell me anything, Genji.” The cyborg’s eyes widened in the slightest as a few vents on his shoulders released steam with a hiss, spewing green vapor into the air. 

     “I… Well. I have this resolution that at this point has never been fulfilled. Given it’s New Year’s Eve I wanted to change that. I-I mean, I don’t want to end this year with regrets, right?” Genji glanced to the side and worried his lip again for just a second before continuing. 

     “You are so important to me. In many ways. And the reason I have put this off until now is because it involves you. Telling you something. And I worry could make things awkward between us or cause you to think less of me.” 

     “You could never do such a thing, Genji. I think the world of you.” Zenyatta said, giving Genji’s hand a squeeze of reassurance with both of his. Genji’s already pink cheeks deepened at that, the man swallowing hard and looking even more nervous. 

     “God, I, uh, haven’t done this in awhile. This is awkward.” He laughed anxiously, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. “Zenyatta, I’m in love with you.” 

     Time stood still. It felt like all of Zenyatta’s processors shut down and were on overdrive at the same time, everything zeroing in on the nervous man in front of him. The main thing he wondered was how could he be nervous? Did Genji honestly think there was any way he wouldn’t feel the same? Without saying a word he let go of his hand and took to scooting closer in order to cup those scarred pink cheeks, getting close, but still keeping his distance. 

     “Genji. I absolutely adore you.” Genji said nothing as his eyes widened and more vapor was released from his shoulders. In a moment it appeared to all click in his mind as he laughed and surged forward, placing a plethora of kisses across the seam of his faceplate, his breath fogging the chrome. Zenyatta let his hands get tangled in that messy mop of hair and tilted forward into it, enjoying every second. 

     The moment was short lived as cheering from inside and fireworks from the town erupted, causing both to jump in surprise. Zenyatta’s internal clock told him that it had just struck midnight. The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing softly at the slightly cliché situation. 

     “Happy new year, Genji.” 

     “Happy new year, Zenyatta.” 

     Together they watched the fireworks over the water, vibrant blossoms of color cascading on the shore. Eventually they would go back inside, but it was unspoken that they wanted this tender moment for themselves for now. Though it was completely unexpected, Zenyatta could think of no better way to start the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my boy jason for being my beta/hypeman
> 
> but yeah. you can find me on tumblr or twitter (novalillies) if ya like B^) 
> 
> happy new year everyone!!!!


End file.
